


Lip Balm

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BEN BUYS STUFF FOR REY, BEN GOES TO SEPHORA, BEN HATES SHOPPING, BEN NEEDS ME TIME, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Lip Balm, Living Together, MY LIP BALM IS POPPING, Modern Era, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Ben HATES the lip balm Rey uses. He's been throwing it out, hiding it, trying to find ways to make her stop using it. So he ends up going to Sephora to buy her some new lip balm, but he comes out with VIB Rogue status, a curling iron, a hair dryer, a flat iron, heat protectant spray and a lot of stress. Ben hates shopping but he'll do it for Rey. Fluffy.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	Lip Balm

**Author's Note:**

> I had written something similar to this in a different fandom years ago, except it was about lip gloss. 💄anyways, I don't work for sephora, and I'm not pushing their stuff. I will say that VIB Rogue status means you spent about $1000 there. And yes Ben did spend all that on Rey. No Beta. This is just fluffy.

Ben stared at the candle. It was white and long. It sat firmly in the candle holder he would use if they were having a special dinner. They being Rey and him. He took the candle out of the holder and looked at it. He looked at the bottom and then brought it to his nose to smell it. He could swear that Rey was using the candle as a lip balm at times. Not that she was actually using the candle as that. But whatever lip balm she was using was terrible. It felt and smelled and tasted like a candle. He hated it, because somehow it would get on his lips and he didn’t want the taste of wax lingering on his lips all day. Rey always used that brand of lip balm because it was cheap and she was used to it. Ben hated it, hated it with a vengeance. He hated it so much that her lip balms started disappearing around the apartment. Rey in turn ended up buying more.

“They were having a sale on these! They’re 3 for a dollar! Can you believe it?!” Rey beamed

Ben felt his eye twitch. He hated those things. Their blue and white wrapper mocked him. He grabbed them and threw them into the garbage when she wasn’t looking. 

“Ben have you seen my lip balm?” Rey asked

“Nope” Ben answered from the couch

“I have to go, I’m going to be late! Let me know if you find it!” Rey said as she dashed out

Ben decided that those annoying blue and white tubes of lip balm had to go. It was all out war. Which is why Ben finds himself standing in front of the store with black and white stripes. He sighed and walked in, not sure what to get. There are girls laughing, and spraying each other with perfumes and body spray. There are kids running around laughing. There are rows and rows of beauty items, the lights are too bright and Ben feels overwhelmed. How was he going to find lip balm in all this? 

“Hello, I’m Aayla, do you need some help?”

Ben turned and saw the woman standing there in a black blazer jacket with her name tag on the lapel. She had blue hair which suited her. She had eyeliner on and perfectly painted pink lips. Clearly she knew something about make up. 

“I need lip balm” Ben said

“For yourself or someone else?” Aayla asked

“My girlfriend” Ben said

This was the first time Ben had called Rey his girlfriend. It felt strange yet comforting at the same time. 

“Well she’s lucky to have a boyfriend that cares enough to get her something. Do you know what kind she likes?”

“She uses this horrible waxy one. I hate it. It smells and tastes like wax. I think she’s using an actual candle at times.”

“Is it the blue and white one?”

“Yes! I hate that thing!”

“I know, I used it once and it was terrible. I feel your pain. Let me show you a few things then”

Aayla led Ben to a display that was full of lip balms in metal tubes. They were all different colors. 

“Do you know what color she likes?” Aayla asked

“Um…”

“Ok, let’s start with the non tinted one then”

Aayla took the tube that was brown and wiped it with a tissue. She swiped it on the back of her hand to show Ben there was no color. She wiped the tube again.

“Do you want to see how it feels on your hand? To see if it’s not too waxy or sticky” Aayla said

“Oh sure” 

Ben gave her his hand. She swiped the lip balm on the back of his hand. Ben lifted it to his nose and the scent didn’t bother him. He touched it and it went into his skin easily. 

“I like this one” Ben said

“Ok, so do you want try the other colors? We have a smaller gift set that has the non tinted one and a few colors, so she can try them and see which one she likes. They’re all the same consistency, just a tint of color”

“Umm”

“Here, I’ll show you on your hand”

_ 10 minutes later _

Ben’s hand was covered in different colored lip balms. There had to have been at least 10 different colors on his hand. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. 

“I’ll take all of them” Ben said

“All of them?”

“Yes”

“But they’re $24 each. Are you sure you want all of them?”

“$24? What are they made of? Gold? Diamonds?”

“It’s made from beeswax, grapeseed oil, sugar, jojoba-”

“Nevermind, I’ll take them all”

Ben didn’t want to be in the store anymore. Who knew buying lip balm could be so stressful? All the choices, the colors and textures. 

“Do you want the set? It also comes with this caramel one or peach one, But it comes in a pot and not a tube. Some people don’t like using their fingers”

“What’s the peach smell like?”

Aayla lifted the pot to his nose and Ben liked the scent. 

“Yes to that one too. I want all the lip balms. That way she doesn’t have an excuse to use that blue and white one again”

“Ok, I’ll take these to the register for you”

Ben followed Aayla to the register but stopped when he saw the bright display of purple and silver. 

“What is that?” Ben asked

_ Several, several, several minutes later _

Rey came back to the apartment after her shift at the garage. She walked into the quiet apartment. 

“Ben?” Rey called out

Rey walked and saw the black and white striped bags on the table. She walked closer and looked inside. She looked inside the other bags. She wondered if Ben went shopping again. 

“Ben? Ben?” Rey called out 

Rey walked around the apartment looking for Ben. He wasn’t in the living room or the bedroom. She saw the light was on in the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Ben in the bathtub, in a bubble bath with an eye mask covering his eyes, leaning on a bath pillow. 

“Ben? What are you doing?” Rey asked

Ben pulled the chilled eye mask off his eyes and looked at her. 

“I had a very hard, long day” Ben said as he put his eye mask back on

“Are you in a bubble bath? Do we even have bubble bath?”

“We do now”

“Is that lavender?”

“Yes, it’s suppose to be relaxing”

“What’s all the stuff outside?”

“That’s for you, I got you new lip balm so you can stop using that candle on your lips” Ben said as he took the eye mask off his face

“I do not use-”

“It’s terrible Rey, why do you think I kept throwing them out?”

“I knew it!”

“I got you new ones, in all different colors and scents”

“Why did you get so many?”

“I didn’t know what you liked”

“But what about the other bags?”

“I got you a hair dryer, because you are a wild feral creature that runs out with wet hair”

“I don’t have time-”

“I know, but this one will dry your hair incredibly fast”

“How do you know that?”

“I read the reviews, plus I used it. And I got you a new curling iron so you can’t burn yourself anymore”

“I do not!”

“You do too! You’re a danger with that one old, plus it's a fire hazard!”

“Well it worked fine for me before”

“Well this one is less damaging on your hair. And I got you a flat iron too”

“Why?”

“For days when you want straight hair”

“You thought of everything huh?”

“Yes. And a hair protectant spray to keep your hair from being damaged. I also got you a hand cream that smells like peaches, and it smells delicious”

“You got me all that stuff?”

“Yes, and it was very stressful, so now I need me time”

Ben was about to put the eye mask back on when Rey broke out into a smile and crouched down to hug him. 

“Rey! What are you doing?”

“Hugging my amazing boyfriend!”

Rey kissed him on the cheek and touched his damp hair. 

“Why does your hair feel like this?” Rey asked

“I’m doing a hair mask” 

“I knew it! That’s why your hair is so soft and shiny!”

“Get out!”

“What is it? Let me use it!”

**Author's Note:**

> The lip balm Ben got for Rey was the Fresh lip balm and yes it's $24 each! Is there gold in there?! I personally like it, it's so moisturizing and nice. Ben also got her the dyson hair dryer which is like $400 but it will dry your hair super fast. He got her the dyson flat iron and the DryBar curling iron, it rotates! Again I'm not pushing any of this stuff, I figured Ben would be like what's the best one you have? I'll take it! XD Poor Ben, let the man have his bubble bath! Thanks for reading!


End file.
